


A Better Monday

by antheia



Category: SPN RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once upon a time, a fairy princess asked for J2 schmoop for her birthday. This is a very very belated birthday fic for my darling <a href="http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://estrella30.livejournal.com/"><b>estrella30</b></a>, who is the prettiest and sparkliest princess of all. Beta by my most wonderful <a href="http://packyrsuitcases.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://packyrsuitcases.livejournal.com/"><b>packyrsuitcases</b></a>, who has fielded more than her share of my stupidity over this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Better Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, a fairy princess asked for J2 schmoop for her birthday. This is a very very belated birthday fic for my darling [](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[**estrella30**](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/), who is the prettiest and sparkliest princess of all. Beta by my most wonderful [](http://packyrsuitcases.livejournal.com/profile)[**packyrsuitcases**](http://packyrsuitcases.livejournal.com/), who has fielded more than her share of my stupidity over this fic.

Jared sat up cautiously, trying not to wake Jensen, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward to scratch Sadie behind her ear and she tilted her head to push him to the right spot (stupid human, did she have to do _everything_ for him?). Harley loped over and licked Jared's kneecap before letting out a small whine.

"I know, boy. I'm coming," he whispered. The sheets rustled behind him as Jensen rolled over and sighed.

"Dude, what time is it?" he mumbled from under the blanket.

"Early. Go back to sleep, I'm just taking the dogs out." Jensen grunted his acknowledgment, and rolled back over - he really didn't need to be told twice. Jared smiled affectionately, amused by how similar Jensen and Sandy could be, for all their differences; she'd been known to sleep through earthquakes. As he pulled on his sweats, it occurred to him again how complicated this could have been. And how lucky he was that it hadn't.

"So you'll be with him there, and me here. And both of us when we're in the same city. It'll work itself out, babe," Sandy had said, looking fondly at him, as though he were a little retarded for worrying about what she'd say. He grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and yanked it over his head, then reached for a pair of socks and his favorite hoodie. He padded out of the room, patting his thigh with his free hand to get the dogs to follow.

Harley and Sadie wandered over to the door, and lay on the mat, knowing they didn't have much longer to wait. He grinned at them as he shoved his feet into his old Nikes. He stretched a bit, then grabbed his iPod and house keys off the counter. Harley's ears twitched in anticipation when Jared reached for the leashes hanging on the hook next to the front door; he never used them, but it was good to have them just in case.

They all took off running the moment they hit the pavement. Jared set a reasonable pace for himself, and the dogs settled in to it, running a few feet ahead of him. Every few blocks, one or the other of them would glance back, just to make sure he was still there. He cleared his head of all thoughts, and focused on the steady rhythm of his feet on the road and the beat of the music in his ears. He would never tell anyone, but this was his favorite part of the day; it was so _comfortable_ , being out with the dogs, knowing that Jensen would still be at his apartment when he got home.

An hour later, he found himself back at his door. He jammed the key in the lock, and was greeted by the smell of coffee brewing. Which meant that Jensen was awake. Or that Jensen had left the bed at some point. Jared dropped his keys on the counter and finished up the dogs' morning routine - filling their bowls with food, checking the water - before heading towards the bathroom.

He heard the rush of running water, and was greeted by a wall of steam when he opened the door. He stripped off his sweat-soaked clothes and dropped them in a pile next to the hamper. Jared slid the shower door open and more steam wafted out around Jensen, who was naked, wet and soapy.

"How was your run?" Jensen asked, eyeing Jared as he stepped into the shower. "Harley find any sticks he just _had_ to bring home?"

Jared laughed. "Naw, but I did almost lose him to a cute rottweiler fenced up about a half mile away." He twisted around Jensen, slipping under the spray of hot water. Jensen chuckled at the thought, and shifted back to give Jared a little more room. Jared tilted his head back, relishing the feel of the water coursing over him. He sighed and rolled his shoulders back, trying to work out what few kinks remained. When he reached forward to grab the shampoo, Jensen bent in and kissed him. It was soft and warm, and Jared returned it easily.

"Missed you," Jensen murmured against his mouth before biting Jared's lip and stepping back.

For the millionth time that morning, Jared felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He put the shampoo back down and grabbed Jensen, pulling him tightly against him. "Missed you, too," he whispered in Jensen's ear before mouthing a line down his jaw and claiming his mouth with a deep kiss. He pressed one palm firmly against the small of Jensen's back, drawing him even closer; the other hand slipped down to cup Jensen's ass.

"You like that?" Jensen asked, grinding himself against Jared’s hip while his fingers skated across Jared's spine.

"God, yes." He shuddered as Jensen bit, sucked, licked and kissed a path down his neck, over his collarbone and down his chest and stomach. As Jensen moved lower, it occurred to Jared what was about to happen.

"Dude, those non-slip things are like sandpaper, are you su-"

"Shut up and let me worry about that," Jensen cut him off, sinking to his knees. "Just try to block the water."

Jared mumbled an agreement and dropped a hand to rest on Jensen's shoulder. He leaned back into the spray and closed his eyes, losing himself in feeling: the warm water tumbling over his back; Jensen's lips, soft and warm, exploring his skin. He gasped a little when Jensen tongued the underside of his cock, his fingers curled around the back of Jensen's neck.

"Jesus," he grunted as his cock was engulfed in the heat of Jensen's mouth. He rocked forward, bracing himself against the shower wall with his free hand. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he looked down and his gaze was met by a cool, green stare.

"So hot, boy. You look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth."

The only answer was Jensen deep-throating Jared, thumbs pressing into his hips. Jared whimpered a little and gripped Jensen harder. The closer he got to the edge, the faster the obscenity poured from his lips.

"Oh god, Jensen. Yes, oh shit, yeah, take it all. So fucking hot. Fucking love you so much." He clamped his eyes shut as he came hard and fast in Jensen’s greedy mouth. He slumped forward, spent - putty in Jensen’s hands as he was maneuvered into a better position to be kissed deep and slow. Jared tasted coffee, water and himself on Jensen's tongue. The strength gradually returned to his body, and he pulled Jensen in closer.

"That turn you on?" he asked, insinuating his hand between their bodies so he could palm Jensen's already hard dick. "You want me to do something about this?" he followed. Jensen panted something that sounded enough like 'yes' that Jared didn't hesitate. He curled his fingers around Jensen and started stroking, setting a strong pace.

Jensen's fingers dug into his arms, each labored breath sounding in Jared's ear. Jared answered, pornography dripping from his lips with every exhalation. “Like that, huh. Love watching you when I fuck you. Jesus, so fucking hot when you’re worked up for me. I wanna watch you come. Watch you come all over me. Come on.”

Soon, the breathing was coupled with an animal grunting noise.

"That's it, come on - come for me, Jensen." Seconds later, Jensen shuddered, sighed, and came over Jared's fist, collapsing against him.

"Shit, it's lucky we're already in the shower," Jensen rasped.

A laugh escaped from deep inside Jared. "You're not wrong, man." He traced a line down Jensen's jaw, then leaned in for a kiss. It was one hell of a way to start a morning, he had to say.

"Pass the soap?" he asked, as they broke apart.

“Think they’ll give us shit for being late?” Jensen asked, reaching for the Irish Spring.

“No, I think they’ll give you shit for the big fucking scrape across your kneecaps, though.” Jared laughed as Jensen’s eyes shot to his own skinned knees.

“Fuck, man! What am I gonna tell them?”

“That you dropped the soap?”

Jensen chuckled, and tossed the washcloth at Jared's head. "Shithead."  



End file.
